Chronicle of the Seventh book
by Munsje
Summary: What if the books really happened, but just in another realm? And what if in OUR realm a group of criminals are planning to steal the books and sell them to the highest bidder? Out of fear it will fall into bad hands, Dumbledore decides to intervene. AU R
1. Chapter 1 Kit Kat Chunky and scheming

**The Chronicle of the Seventh Book**

_Summary:_ a group of burglars decide to steal the trucks that ship the most anticipated book of the new millennium and the past century: The seventh and final book of the Harry Potter series. As they plan it, Dumbledore becomes aware of their horrible plan and recruits Harry, Hermione, Ron and for some strange reason unknown to us Rita Skeeter to claim the books back.

_may contain some spoilers for HBP in the future_

**Chapter one – Kit Kat Chunky and scheming**

'Johnny boy!'

Leroy Hyndrich rolled his eyes. 'For the last time, Simon, my name is Leroy.'

'As I said John, as I said,' Simon said cheerfully, opening his Kit Kat Chunky. He stared at it for the longest time.

Leroy shook his head and decided to give his attention the somewhat more intelligent male species and one female that currently inhabited his living room. Next to the Simon – who'd been late, as usual – said Nonnie Kissinger. As earlier told, the only woman present. Nonnie had just been released from prison for the fifth time and was on parole. Not that she gave a fuck. Neither did Leroy. Across from her was her husband Hyde Kissinger. He was incredibly fat, slow of mind. But somehow brilliant with alarm and security systems. Next to him were the brothers Escobar. Ely and Elvin. They were both cunningly smart. Graduated with honours, both having every chance of a great career and equally uninterested in such matters.

Last was Leroy's own half-brother Parson Hyndrich. Parson was only here because Leroy's mother had insisted on it. 'He adores you,' she'd said. 'Thinks you're the Clyde of this time and this country!'

Flattered as he'd been, he'd been foolish enough to promise his pain-in-the-ass of a mother that next time he'd be planning something illegal, Parson was allowed to participate.

Simon took a bite and as he chewed, he couldn't stop himself from talking. Which was a sight Leroy would have spared any man, even his worst enemy. 'I really don't know what they thought, when they created the Kit Kat Chunky. True, it's chunkier than the original, but it really brings nothing new to the candy. It tastes the same, it has the same ingredients… the only thing it has going for himself, is that it has twice as many calories!'

'And therefore much more desirable,' Fat-head Hyde piped up.

'I'm sure it is, but don't think you're getting a bite,' Simon said, grinning, pieces of chocolate between his teeth. 'You could do without. I know it is physically impossible at this point – but have you actually gained more wait?'

'Hey!' Nonnie said, 'mind your manners, Simon!'

Simon raised his hands defensively. The Escobar brothers snickered and Parson looked like he was having second thoughts about his brother being the English modern version of Clyde.

'So what ya brought us here for, Johnny!'

Leroy bit back the urge to correct Simon, he knew the fuck only did it to piss him off. Which was working. The guy really was a piece of shit, but he was once again very crucial for his plan.

'Look, you've al heard about Harry Potter.'

The look on each and every one of their faces was one of sheer surprise.

'The seventh book is soon to be released.'

He paused another time, to make his speech more dramatic. A mistake, in retrospect, 'cause this gave time for Simon to speak up. 'We all know you're a fan, Smith, but did you really have to drag our ass from across the country just to tell us the fucking book is coming out next week? Did you ever consider therapy?'

'Shut up Gibbon,' Leroy growled. 'If you don't have the patience to hear me out than there's the door.' He pointed at the shabby door behind him. As soon as his plan'd worked, he'd buy himself a nice farm, far away from the city and his shitty appartment.

When no one else made any noise he sighed contempt. 'As I was saying, the last and final book of the Harry Potter series is being released in a few weeks. It is the most anticipated book of _all_ time. More popular than the Bible, perhaps. Excuse me for saying.' He added swiftly, as the extremely religious Nonnie was about to give a snide remark. 'Those books are worth _millions_. It is already a best-seller. Every family in America, Britain and the whole of Western-Europe has pre-ordered it or is planning to buy it as soon as it hits the book stores. What I'm saying is, what if we steal the books.'

Another silence, but this one pleased Leroy a lot more than the one just a few minutes ago. Everyone considered the options. Ely was the first to break the silence. 'You realize that these books are heavily guarded.'

'Yeah, I should know, I'm one of the chief guards on…' Simon broke of his sentence and grinned again. 'AH! Ah! That's why you invited me. Now I get it! Ha! You truly are brilliant Johnny-boy!'

'Thank you,' Leroy said indignantly. 'You see! We already have a mole and we have the most brilliant master-minds in English organized crime in this room. All we need to do is come up with a plan, steal the trucks, hide them and sell them ourselves. Like the fans give a fuck where they get it from, as long as they get it! Of course we'll up the price a little…'

'Sell it ourselves?' Elvin said, not liking the idea. He shook his head. 'That would make it very easy to track us down.'

'We could just sell them for a couple of million pounds to some other bloke,' Parson said. Happy he could put his two cents in. 'There'd be enough people interested in buying the entire bulk of books. If we keep our identity hidden, we don't have to go down and we'd still make some big bucks.'

Silence number three settled.

'That is not a bad idea,' Simon Gibbon said. 'Not a bad idea at all.' He put the last bit of his Kit Kat chunky in his mouth. Before he'd even attempted to swallow the chewed up piece of crap he said: 'I'm in.'

'Nonnie and me as well,' Hyde said nodding.

'Nonnie and I,' Ely corrected, somewhat annoyed. 'I'm in as well, how bout you Elvin?'

'Not like I got anything more interesting planned.'

'Good. We meet at my place again in a week. Gib, try and find out as much as you can about the whole security-thing. I'm sure Hyde can find a way around it.'

The party broke up, leaving just Parson and Leroy behind. Leroy looked at his younger half-brother. 'So, whaddaya say?'

'Think mum exaggerated a bit about you,' Parson said, crossing his arms. 'But it makes a good story to tell my friends.'

'You can't tell your friends,' Leroy said, frowning. 'They could tip the police off.'

'I'm sure with these fucks working on the job my friends won't need to.'

Cocky bastard.


	2. Chapter 2 The Other Realm

_A/N_: Just for the record, this happens in the summer between Harry's fifth and sixth year. A little time before everything happens. Please keep in mind that this is Alternate Universe, in case you had not yet noticed

**Chapter two - The Other Realm**

'Molly,' Dumbledore said as he swept in through the back door of the house. Everyone immediately seized eating. 'Oh, by all means, continue!' He said smiling kindly at the group. Ron did not need to be told twice and immediately started binging again. Hermione and Harry were not as convinced. Also Lupin and Mr. Weasley were staring at the headmaster of Hogwarts intently. Wondering if something bad had happened. This just being a social visit did not even cross their mind. 'Molly, dear, I do not mean to be rude, but I have not eaten all day…'

'O,' Molly said. 'Of course, professor, of course. Not rude at all!' She went back to the stove and filled the plate until it could be filled no more.

As Dumbledore sat down at the head of the table, she swiftly placed it in front of him. It took her a few moments to realize that she was still standing next to him, staring at him as if he was the new main attraction of the zoo. She felt herself blush and in sake of having something to do, she started taking away the plates of family members. Under very loud protesting (though barely understandable, as it was still stuffed with mashed potatoes) of Ron.

'Shut up Ron,' Hermione hissed.

'Excuse me, professor, but… to what do we owe this pleasure?' Mr. Weasley asked after he'd given the headmaster some time to eat. Dumbledore looked up and smiled. 'Yes. Yes. I'm waiting for another guest, truth be told. Than I will tell the…'

At that moment, someone banged loudly on the front door of the Burrow. Molly looked at Dumbledore, who did not say anything or even cast anyone a glance accept for his food. Molly than looked helplessly at Arthur, who just signalled her that it was just best to open the door. So, she did.

'Hello,' a honey-sweet voice said.

Harry, Ron and Hermione froze. They all knew that voice too well.

'Miss Skeeter,' they heard Molly say. 'What are you doing here?'

'Professor Albus Dumbledore asked me to come.'

Another wave of confusion swept across the Burrow.

'Come in then,' Molly said, sounding slightly disapproving of Dumbledore's choice.

Skeeter came into the kitchen, looking tired and very pissed. 'Well, what's the deal?' She lit a cigarette, 'you don't mind, do you?' she said, not really directing the question at anyone in particular.

'Actually I do,' Arthur muttered. But his voice was drowned by that of Dumbledore's.

'Miss Skeeter, how lovely to see you! And how nice of you to come this swiftly after my rather short letter.'

Skeeter did not respond.

'I brought her here because I have a rather… strange… matter to discuss,' he said. 'There seems to be a problem in the Other Muggle realm.'

'Other Muggle realm?' Said Arthur, his interest peaked even more, if such a thing was possible.

'Indeed. Indeed.' The entire kitchen was quiet, eager for what Dumbledore had to say. Skeeter had summoned a notebook and her ever-famous quill. 'You see, it seems we are all quite famous there. Even – or should I say – also miss Skeeter.'

'Famous? With the Muggles? So they know of our existence?' Remus Lupin demanded.

'They do, in a way.' Professor Dumbledore said, still not making himself very clear. 'I was called upon by a very clever Muggle. Who somehow heard of a plan she never should have heard of by something called Inter-Net.'

'Inter-Net? Harry, what is Inter-Net?' Arthur wanted to know.

Harry had heard of it briefly, from his cousin. But knew not much more of it than Hermione, who droned: 'It's a way Muggles share information. They use computers…'

'Commuters?' Arthur said confused.

'It is not important,' Albus Dumbledore overruled them quickly. 'Explaining it would be far too difficult. As Hermione said, it is a way Muggles communicate. A young Dutch girl seemed to have made contact with this boy over it. Called Parson Hyndrich. He busies himself with the same hobbies our dear Mundungus seems to enjoy. They plan to steal something that is very much appreciated in their world.'

Lupin frowned, what did they have anything to do with something of Muggles being stolen? They had more important matters to worry themselves over!

'True indeed.' Dumbledore said, staring directly at Remus. 'If that precious thing that is being stolen, did not involve us.'

Rita's quill scribbled furiously.

'As I said, I am not speaking about the Muggles known to us, but the Muggles of another Realm. In their Realm we are, apparently, fictional characters. A woman named J.K. Rowling writes some wonderful books about Harry Potter.'

'WHAT?' Harry blurted out before he could stop himself. As if his world could not get any crazier! Now it turned out that not only Muggles knew about their very existence, but that they were from another REALM and that some woman he'd never heard of was writing books about HIM!

'I've known of it for some time now,' Dumbledore said simply, as if he was telling about the weather report. 'I read the first as well. The Dutch girl gave me the book. Brilliantly written, I must say.'

'Wait, wait. You can _travel_ to the other realm? And speak with them?' Hermione said. Ron cast her a glance, as far as he was concerned, that was the least important thing that the professor had revealed these past few minutes.

'It is all a matter of magic, very complicated, but not impossible.'

'So what is this important thing that involves us that is being stolen?'

'The seventh and final book in the Harry Potter series,' Dumbledore stated. When everyone was too shocked to give a response he continued. 'The books span from Harry's first year at Hogwarts to his final year. When I first met this young girl I've told you of before, the fifth book had just been released. She was beyond herself when she met me. Said I was one of her favourite characters. Along with Rita Skeeter and Gilderoy Lockhart.'

Hermione, Ron and Harry all looked like they had a hard time believing this.

'She was particularly fond of Ron too. As I recall. She was wondering when Hermione and Ron were finally coming together.'

Both Ron and Hermione turned a deep shade of red and Harry suppressed a snigger. He was not doing a very good job at it and his two friends replied with giving him both a hard kick at his shins.

'The sixth book was released two years ago. She was terriblyupset by this book, for some reason she would not confide in me. She said it was not wise for her to tell me what would befall us in the future. Fate must run its course, she said. As I said, she is very smart. Now the seventh book is nearly…'

'Hold up,' Harry said. 'She knows what is coming this year, and she knows it's not good and she will still not tell us?'

'No, and if she would I would not listen. She is right. Things happen for a reason and I am inclined to believe that she believes that the way the story has evolved, will eventually be all the better for all of us. If she believed it needed any changing, she would have tried to tell me.'

'What is the girls name?'

'Simone,' Dumbledore said, 'Rita, you do realize that all of this is off the record and if any word is spread of this it will have terrible consequences for those responsible?'

Rita looked rather annoyed but whisked both the parchment and the quill away with a short flick of the wand.

'As for a conclusion of my long monologue, she had been in contact over the inter-net with Parson Hyndrich for some while. He told her he and his half-brother and some others were planning to steal the final book. They had a solid plan that would certainly enable the police from catching them at their evil plans. Fans all over the world would be very disappointed over this very news. Harry Potter, as it seems, is what keeping a lot of children, fathers, mothers and others inspired. It is the most important book of their time.'

Great. Even in Other Realms he was famous. Wasn't their anywhere where he could get some peace of mind? Harry sighed. Apparently not.

'She could have contacted the police, but was afraid she would not be taken seriously. So she called for my help. I promised I would help. It would mean a lot to her and considering she has helped me with many riddles I could not figure out on my own – her having some foresight over the situation – I thought it was only fair. Of course I would have all figured them out myself, but it saved me some valuable time.'

He checked his watch.

'Look at the time! Molly, Rita and I will leave you to your business and will come to pick up the children in the morning at nine. They will take a short visit to the Other…'

'Forgive me for saying, Professor, but aren't they a bit young to travel from this to the "other realm" if the magic is so difficult?' said Molly fearfully.

'I'm with them,' Dumbledore assured them. 'Not to mention that this realm is not nearly as dangerous as this. Not yet.'


	3. Chapter 3 Parson & Simone

**A/N: **And here's the third chapter. Speeding things up a little. Leave a review if you think something's wrong with it, or Hell, leave a review when you like it as well!

**Chapter three – Parson and Simone**

Usually Simone wasn't into the whole 'meet your friends on internet'-thing. Kind of lame, if you asked her. But somehow, she did not even remember what had exactly happened, she met Parson. Eventually they added each other to MSN. Their favourite topic was, of course, Harry Potter. Simone's increasing obsession through the years and his as well gave them hours of talk about several theories. Some insane, some less insane. They never spoke of anything personal, besides the usual.

"_How are you?_

Fine, and you?

_Fine. My mother's being a bitch again though_

Yeah, mine too, so did you check out the new trailer?"

And than they'd return to their favourite subject again. Simone was more than surprised when Parson told her he had to tell her a secret that she could tell no one else. She had to swear. But hey, oaths on the internet didn't really count. So she swore.

Than he told about his brother, Leroy. How he was a crook that was involved in all kind of burglaries. Some large, some minor. Simone had brushed it off as a fib, but than the day afterwards he confided in her that he and his brother were planning to steal the seventh book. She had told him the truth: that she didn't believe him.

Of course he had gone all ways to prove himself and eventually told her the entire plan, which she had copied to a Word document. She'd done some research after the names he'd mentioned and they had all been convicted at least once of several petty crimes. Besides the brothers Escobar, but she had found some of their academic history, which matched the one he told her.

She was still not convinced, but somewhat alarmed. Especially as he kept repeating the days afterwards that he _was_ going to steal the books and even told her the location where they were saved. He told them where he would hide them as they'd stolen them and so forth.

When she asked him what the Hell he was going to do with them, considering people were waiting for the books, including her, and that the police would go to lengths to locate them.

_I'm going to sell them to the highest bidder_, he wrote. _Or at least, my brother is_.

But she needn't worry, because he'd give her a copy before they'd sell. After all, who'd miss one stinking book.

After this, she decided to call upon Dumbledore. He had spoken more than once of the risks of this book. That if fallen in the wrong hands, it would change their future for the worse forever. If all the books were sold to the highest bidder, who knew who would take that over? Perhaps someone who had contact with the Other Realm as well and he'd send all the copies to Voldemort. If Voldemort ever got a hand at one of the books, at least she could give one to Dumbledore as well, so they knew what they were up against. But if Voldemort would get his hands on _all_ the books.

It sounded silly, even as she thought it. Even though it'd been over four years since she had first met Dumbledore, she still sometimes had a hard time believing that in some realm they actually _existed_.

She tried talking Parson out of it, but of course the whole matter was not in his hands. He said he was just tagging along because his mother had been nagging on and on about how important this was to his brother. And how this could be a whole bonding-experience. He hadn't known his brother for most of his life, it turned out.

Again he made her promise not to tell anyone.

But, promises and oaths on the internet were as much worth as promising your mother not to smoke until you're eighteen.

She had contacted Dumbledore through this special strange device he'd given her. Well, it wasn't such a strange device. It was a mirror actually, but Dumbledore'd told her there was a lot of magic involved. These mirrors were – of course – used in their world, but to have a communication portal between two entirely different worlds was harder than it looked. Even more difficult than for him to travel down here.

She hardly ever used is, because she did not want to waste his time. Even though she'd been tempted many, many times to do so. She was, however, afraid that she would meddle too much and eventually screw everything up. After all, who knew how time worked in their world? What if she called upon him while something very important was going on? Or when the fake Alastor Moody was present?

Now that we have had our small introduction and brief summary of the events, we will skip to the part where she contacted our dear old friend.

'Dumbledore,' she said. No reply came, though he had assured her he would have it with him (knowing how much risk the books were, he needed to be contacted at any time at any place if something strange would occur). Than, slapping herself on the forehead she said, 'I'm sorry, _professor_ Dumbledore.'

His face appeared. 'Ah! Simone. It has been too long.'

She hadn't seen him for over a year. He visited her a few times after the sixth book had been published. Not really social visits, though he always enquired after her and asked her of her daily business, how her family was and school, etcetera, etcetera. After the sixth book he'd been more on the look out for any strange happenings.

'Yes.' She said, smiling back at him. 'Ehm… I wanted to talk to you about something. The seventh book is being published in little over two months.'

'The final book?' he asked. 'How time flies!'

'Yeah,' she said, pausing slightly. The publishing of the seventh book was somewhat of a shock to her as well. She'd been reading them for such a long time now, and not being able to expect the next book after the seventh was just… strange.

'Ehm… I was wondering, what time are we in? Or you… or… well, whatever…'

'It is the summer of 1996, between Harry's fifth and sixth year.'

'Ah,' she said slowly. Suddenly realizing that this could be one of the last talks she could have with Dumbledore as well, and any contact with the Other Realm at that.

'Are you not feeling well?' he asked, his voice sounding concerned. She quickly shook those thoughts off and forced a smile. 'Yes, just worried. You see, I met this guy on the Internet.'

'I beg your pardon?'

'Internet it's a way… Oh forget it. It is much too long to explain and I don't know a whole lot about it, for that matter. Anyhow. His name's Parson. Parson Hydrich. A week ago he told me of this plan to steal the books.'

'Mmm,' Dumbledore replied. She had thought she would have to explain somewhat more about it, that would prove that he was truly stealing the books and not just someone making fun of her. But he took it for granted immediately. 'That is not good news.'

'Not good news at all. He and his brothers are going to sell _all_ the books to the highest bidder.'

'_All_ the books?'

'Yes. And I thought… well… that would mean we would have no books at all. Meaning that if Voldemort has his man in this realm… He's a smart man, I am pretty sure he has figured this out as well and has someone here… Anyhow. That would mean he would be one step ahead of you and change the future. There's risk enough with…'

'Yes, I understand,' he said, cutting her off gently. 'Do you know where Parson lives?'

She shook her head, 'Well, he's from England. But I don't know anymore. He has told me his entire plan… he's not very bright, I think.'

'It would seem so,' his eyes shone brightly.

'The group is led by his half-brother, Leroy,' she continued. 'And a group of his friends. I checked them all out and fit the profile. I am pretty sure that he's telling the truth.'

'There is no doubt in my mind that he is,' Dumbledore assured her. 'I'll contact you as soon as possible.'

His face disappeared. The man was always so abrupt in ending conversations! Just as she put the mirror away, her grandmother came striding in. 'Simone, dinner. Your mother's been calling you since forever! What is going on up here?'

When Simone didn't reply, grandmother put her hands in her side and said strictly: 'It better not be what I think it is. There is no reason for us to attract so much attention to ourselves by using it, I have told you a million times.'

'Of course grandmother,' Simone replied annoyed. 'There's nothing of the sort going on. I was just lost in thoughts, that's all.'

Bitch, she thought violently. One of these days!

No school meant no early awakenings. So it was not strange that at 10 o'clock the next morning, Simone was still in bed. Unfortunately, Dumbledore had not taken this in consideration.

When the group of wizards and two witches arrived, they all had a very good look at how Simone looked like when she first woke up in the morning. And it was not good…

She was awoken by the rather harsh landing of Harry, who's knees had buckled by the sudden arrival. Ron and Hermione had bumped into each other and were also sprawling over the floor. Only Rita and Dumbledore were still standing, staring at the three teenagers with mild amusement.

'Good morning,' Albus said after a while.  
Simone was still drinking the sight in, unsure if she was still dreaming, or if this was really happening.

'I assumed you'd be dressed by now.'

The slight accusation in his tone made her realise that indeed this was truly happening. 'O,' she said slowly, trying to straighten her messed up hair a little. 'I didn't know you'd be visiting so early.'

She reached over for her bathrobe, 'Of course I should've guessed.'

A sudden thumping on the door startled them all. 'Simone? What's going on in there?'

'Fuck,' the young girl swore. She quickly pulled her bathrobe around her and signalled for the others to hide behind the closet. Forgetting that most of them didn't even need to hide to make themselves invisible, except for Harry, Ron and Hermione who seemed to have forgotten to bring the invisibility cloak. But Albus took care of that.

'Hey granny,' she said, switching to Dutch, rubbing her eyes.

'That's the second day something funny's going on. I heard voices in here!'

'I was on the internet,' she thanked God her grandmother had no clue as to how it worked, she hadn't even turned on her computer yet!

'Not watching that Harry Potter again are you? I warned you about that!'

'Yes, yes, I know,' Simone said, brushing it off. 'I'll be down in a minute, but is it OK if I get dressed first? Or is there some horror attached to that as well?'

Her grandmother made a disapproving noise, but said no more and turned around to leave. Simone sighed with relief. That was the worst thing she had to worry about, her grandmother with her stupid silly rules that she could care less about. If she had her way… well. That was not an option. Not here anyhow.

She turned around, 'everyone can come out now.'

The group appeared again.

'Did I just hear my name?' Harry Potter said surprised.

'Yeah, she doesn't like you much.' Simone smiled. When Harry's face fell slightly, she swiftly added, 'No, don't get me wrong! She just doesn't like the _books_. And not necessarily what it says in the book but just the fact that it attracts attention. She's very against attracting attention, as she so kindly reminds me every day.'

_She'd kill me if she knew you were here_, she thought, feeling slightly worried about how she was going to handle this. Her grandmother would be hounding her steps the entire day to make sure she didn't get in any trouble. Just one tiny mistake and that woman was treating her like she was still a two-year-old.

How was she supposed to get to England, with her in the room? Well, she'd better think of something! She was _not_ staying behind.

'I'm gonna go take a shower,' she said. 'None of you go ANYWHERE. If my grandmother finds you here… I'm dead. And so are you.'

Ron, Harry and Hermione felt somewhat uncomfortable as they stayed behind in the room. Rita was taking notes again, and Dumbledore was whistling cheerfully as he inspected some of the Harry Potter books that lay in her closet. His eyes fell on the sixth novel: The Halfblood Prince. For a moment he let is hands rest on it, than he took them away as if he'd burnt himself on it. Than he thought again and with a flick of his wand the book disappeared.

'Are those the books?' Hermione asked, though Harry Potter's name was largely displayed on 'em.

Dumbledore nodded. Hermione gave her friends an excited look before she took the first one out of it.

'Look! It's called the Philosopher's Stone! It's about Nicolas Harry!'

Harry grunted in reply. He wasn't so sure if he was so excited that every personal detail of his life was published and for everyone to read.

'The Chamber of Secrets, The Prisoner of Azkaban, The Goblet of Fire and the Order of the Phoenix…' she grinned, 'Those are all our years at Hogwarts, Harry! Isn't that wonderful?'

She took out the Order of the Phoenix and opened it randomly. 'Look, here it's about Umbridge! About her interrupting the speech… it's exactly like I remembered it.'

As Hermione rattled on and on about the five books that were present, Rita seemed to wonder where the already published sixth book was.

She inspected the bookcase, but it was nowhere to be found. Had the girl thrown it away or hidden it somewhere? She looked at the desk, perhaps it was in one of the drawers. Just as she reached for one, Dumbledore's hand stopped her.

'No. I have the book. I decided it was best to have it out of sight, before curiosity took the better of us.'

Rita wrinkled her nose. 'Am I in that book?'

Dumbledore shrugged.

'I'm pretty sure I'm not. So why not just give _me_ the book. Let _me_ read it. She read it too, you know!'

'Time will tell us more than enough of the upcoming year,' Dumbledore said in a strict tone. 'We don't need the book for us to get through it.'

'Professor… it does mean that Harry will live through this year, at the very least, doesn't it?' Hermione asked. 'If there are seven books… what's the reason in continuing them if the main character's dead?'

'Maybe the final book is about the revenge of his very skilled and powerful best friends,' Ron said, staring off into the distance with big shining eyes.

'Hey,' Harry said offended. 'You do realize that would mean I'm dead right?'

'Oh, right,' Ron said, as if he'd forgotten about that part.

'Strange, though. That someone already knows what's to happen before we do,' Rita said frowning. 'How can she possibly know?'

'A portal, perhaps,' Hermione suggested. 'After all, aren't portals, as Dumbledore told me, linked to a person and not a time or a place? Maybe that portal was linked to this…' she closed the book '… JK Rowling and somebody told her the story.'

'But why would anyone do that?' Harry said. 'Why would anyone want to tell this story?'

'If my theory is right, it must be one of us,' Hermione said, looking at Ron and Harry. 'After all, it's about us isn't it? What we said and we thought. And considering it's written from your point of view, it must mean that you told her.'

'I would never do that,' Harry shot back. 'Why would I want another realm to know my name?'

'You're even more famous here than you are back home.' Simone said, walking in. Everyone jumped. 'Sorry, didn't mean to intrude or eavesdrop or whatever,' she said apologetically.

'However it happened and for whatever reason,' Dumbledore said after a moment of silence. 'The books have come to be. Perhaps someone thought it necessary, that others knew the tale. Perhaps to inspire people here, perhaps because that person needed to get it off his chest. Or perhaps Hermione's theory is incorrect and J.K. Rowling found out about the story on her own through some way of magic. I'm afraid we'll never know. And now is not the time to try and find out. We must leave for England at once.


	4. Chapter 4 Cops & Robbers

_A/N_: Truth be told, I'm bad at scheming, so I'm leaving the whole plan of our favourite group of criminals a little bit in the dark. Thanks AnnaK82. I'm doing my best to keep it fun ;o)

**Chapter four – Cops & Robbers**

'I can come?' Simone asked anxiously.  
Skeeter raised her eyebrows. 'What good would you do us?' she demanded of her. 'You're a Muggle. Not just any Muggle, you live in an _all Muggle realm_.'

The young girl ignored Skeeter, she decided silently that she had just lost a few major points and if the woman didn't watch out, she'd be off her lists of favourites. She understoodRita was bitter and everything, now that she no longer had a job, but she needn't take it out on her! She didn't do anything wrong! Instead, Simone focused on Dumbledore.

'Of course you can come,' he said gently. 'As long as your grandmother agrees.'

Her eyes were about to pop out of her head. Was he insane? 'My grandmother will never agree,' she said. 'She'd kill me first!'

'I will talk to her,' Dumbledore said. 'We will have to get past her one way or another. We will have to use the Muggle way of transportation. As you know, Harry, Ron and Hermione can't Apparate yet.'

'You could just try to climb out of my window,' Simone suggested. 'It's not that high, so if you fall, the worst thing that could happen is breaking your leg, or whatever. You guys can mend that stuff in a split second….'

'I'll take the stairs, thank you,' Skeeter said stiffly.

Ron seemed to agree with that.

'Oh fine,' Simone said annoyed, crossing her arms. 'But don't say I didn't warn you! It'll be the end of us!'

Some miles away, over the sea, Parson sat in his brother's apartment again, talking with Simon Gibbon.

Parson was to find someone interested in the books and Simon had offered to help. He knew a few people who'd be more than willing to get their hands on these books. 'They'll pay us in gold, if they must,' Simon said grinning. 'Heaps and heaps of gold.'

Parson knew very well that the Harry Potter books were famous, him being a huge fan himself, but paying heaps and heaps of gold for it, was a little over the top. On the other hand, almost everything that happened here was over the top. Simon still had to hire the truck drivers who'd take the books to the stores and the airport and boats and whatever. First, Parson had said he might as well hire Nonnie, Hyde and the Escobar brothers.

'Don't be an idiot, you think I can hire Nonnie?' Simon had protested. 'That would be rich! Someone who's been busted for burglary at least five-hundred times, convicted for jail five times and still on fucking probation… well, let her guard the books, I say! No one would be suspicious!'

'Point taken,' Parson had mumbled. Simon had then continued, saying it was best to keep everyone out of their 'world'away fromthe job. They'd demand 'their share' afterwards. He'd just hire some idiots he knew from back home. Some dumb people that would believe every word of it if the Escobar twins and Nonnie and Hyde were to tell them that they'd drive the rest of the journey. For security reasons or whatnot.

'But we have more trucks than people on the job,' Parson had said. 'There are at least a dozen!'

'Two dozen, to be precise,' Leroy had admitted. He'd looked around the group, 'We have two dozen trucks and we can't move them all at the same time. So what are we going to do?'

Bringing more people on was out of the question, but than Simon had smiled in a very strange manner and had said that he had no problem fixing that little detail. Don't worry, he'd said. He'd make sure that all the trucks were on location when they needed to be.

When they'd asked him to explain, he'd just shook his head. 'Everyone has their own little secrets. Just trust me on this one.'

Of course the Escobar's had a hard time believing him, but after a long heated argument Leroy had bellowed that everyone had to shut the hell up or he'd make sure that they'd never leave this room again.

Now Parson was looking at a list of possible buyers. They had the strangest names. The longer he worked here, the more he got the feeling that something was very, _very_ wrong with all of it. Not morally speaking. It wasn't like JK Rowling would suffer the loss of this books, the woman was rich enough already without these books adding to her capital. And it were just books after all. It wasn't like he was killing someone, and the books would end up with the fans eventually anyhow. Perhaps the books would be reprinted and then no harm was done _at all_.

He'd just have some more money!

But other things were very wrong with this case. The way Simon was excited by all of it, sometimes he looked like he was high on coke or something. Running around as he did, singing songs, dancing, than suddenly jumping and laughing excitedly.

But Simon didn't do coke, or drugs for that matter. Not even alcohol or cigarettes. Candy, that was his thing. Kit Kat, Mars, Twix, Snickers…

At least it contained enough sugar for the bastard to be jumping up and down. How the hell he stayed in shape while eating the way he did, Parson didn't know, but he'd sure like to find out.

Besides Simon, there was also the names. The funny names that he was sure no normal soul in England would have. The strange calls of people who so not understood how phones worked, the way they shouted at it, screaming that they couldn't hear him because they held the horn upside down. People sometimes just appearing out of nowhere, while he was walking down the street, to make him an offer. When he'd spoken with them shortly and made an appointment to write everything down, they'd disappear as fast as they'd appeared again.

If he didn't know any better, and if he wasn't as sane as he was, he might say that there were wizards and witches involved in this plot. And he didn't like that thought, not at all. He'd have to talk to Simone about this. But the problem was, she hadn't been online last night, and not this morning either. He'd send her an e-mail, but had received nothing in return. Had she blocked him, perhaps? Just over his confession of stealing the books? He'd promised her a copy! So what was her big deal!

It's sad to say, that Simone was about the only friend that Parson had. He was never popular, mainly do to his crazy-ass mother and his brother's reputation. Of coursethere weresome guys he hung out with, but he never really connected with any of them. And he could never, _ever_ tell them that he liked Harry Potter. The thought alone!

Well, he'd just e-mail her tonight and everything'd be fine in a few days. Perhaps everything needed to sink in, or perhaps she was just away for a couple of days. He was being paranoid again.

And very swiftly, we fly back over the ocean to the most beautiful country of all: The Netherlands. Simone was waiting in the hall, by the door, as her grandmother ranted and screamed in the living room, saying all kinds of things to Dumbledore, that thankfully he did not understand. Her grandmother was too angry to speak English, so she'd begun mouthing him off in Dutch. Stupid witch.

Ron, Hermione and Harry were sitting on the doormat, listening closely to what was being said. 'Not very nice, is she?' Ron muttered so soft that only the three of them could hear. Harry grinned.

'She's probably just in shock,' Hermione reasoned. 'After all, how would you respond if a fictional character suddenly came knocking on your door?'

'She seems to take it just fine,' Ron said, nodding towards Simone.

'She's known it for some years now.' Hermione pointed out. 'Professor Dumbledore first visited her when the fifth book came out. That must have been four or five years ago.'

Four or five years ago? Harry wondered. Than how old was she, for God's sake?

Rita Skeeter was lighting another cigarette, much to Hermione's annoyance. Simone just turned around and asked if she could have one. This time Skeeter scored a few important points by giving her one and lighting it, so it brought her right back up to number one.

'That's bad for your lungs, you know,' Hermione said disapprovingly.

'Shit happens,' Simone replied coolly, while straining her ears to know what the Hell was going on.

'At least the shouting has stopped,' Ron said cheerfully.

They all waited for another couple of minutes in silence. Simone feeling her stomach flip over a few times, she hoped her grandmother would keep her mouth shut about their situation. That she would not mention it. That would just be the worst. On the other hand, it was more likely that she'd spill her guts than her grandmother. She was always so burned on keeping a low profile.

When Dumbledore returned, he was smiling brightly.

'Simone, you can come with us, on the condition that you promise not to do anything foolish or bring things that are best kept at home.'

Thankfully her grandmother had kept it vague, she'd find a way around this promise without actually breaking it. 'Of course,' she said. 'I promise.'

She just thanked God that the things that were best kept at home, were already safe in her pocket, when they all set out to leave. Her grandmother didn't even so much as wave as they headed for the train station.

* * *

The six of them sat on a boat. It'd take them around two days before they'd reach England. None of them knew the next step, or what to do afterwards, but they'd find some way to do what they'd set out to do. And Dumbledore didn't seem to worry about it at all, so everyone relaxed.

Ron was a little seasick, so he either spend time in his cabin, hidden under his blanket, or by the railing puking his guts out.

Harry seemed to enjoy himself, Rita Skeeter was scribbling notes again and Hermione took the time to catch up on her reading. Simone had bought her the _Philosopher's Stone_. She'd offered Ron and Harry a copy too, but they'd both turned it down. Ron said that he'd hear the whole thing from Hermione anyhow, so that there was no reason for him to read it himself. And Harry wasn't to fond of the idea of reading about himself. Plus, he was slightly worried what the books said.

'What am I like in the books?' Harry asked Simone, that evening. 'I'm not annoying am I?'

'Well…' Simone said hesitantly, 'You were wining a little in the fifth book.'

'Wining?' He protested.

'You have a bit of a temper,' Simone said. 'You know, constantly yelling at everyone when no one needed to yell.' When his temper seemed to play up right now, she swiftly added: 'But of course it was only logical, most of the time. You had a lousy time last year. Not to mention the years before. In fact, experts here say that you are a very balanced boy for someone who's been through so much.'

This seemed to satisfy him for now. Though he still wasn't happy about him having 'a temper'. And being called a 'boy'. He was sixteen!

'How come Rita and Gilderoy are your favourite characters?' Was the next thing he wanted to know. 'I can't understand why…'

'You'd have to read the books yourself for that,' she replied, putting her coat more tightly around her, it was getting chilly. 'Rita and Gilderoy are funny. I bet that they're a pain in the ass in real life, but for me you're not real. You're fictional.'

'But I _am_ real,' Harry reminded her. 'And so are Rita and Gilderoy.'

'Of course,' she admitted. 'But you'll find that thinking to long and hard on that subject will only confuse you. And even though you are real, your world is not mine, so I don't have to see it that way.'

He just looked at her for a while, feeling a bit confused and like protesting against it, but he decided not too. It was far too late to hold some kind of intelligent discussion. Hermione was usually around to do this kind of thing, and he'd just sit there and listen and agree with his friend.


	5. Chapter 5 Old Men Like Mirrors

**A/N**: Secrets usually stand for a huge warning of a Mary Sue. But no, Simone isn't and never will be a Mary Sue. Yes she IS hiding something, but hey, one needs to have a plot to be able to write a story! Just trust me on this one: There is NO Mary Sue in this story! Except for Dumbledore, but he always was one :P (may he rest in peace)

**Chapter Five - Old Men Like Mirrors**

Simon whistled cheerfully, as he groomed his hair. Just a few more weeks, and he'd not only be rich, but powerful as well! How wonderful of Leroy to suggest this. Why had he not thought of this himself! This could bring him _all_ that he wanted.

'Mr. Gibbon,' a voice that could be described as dark and sinister suddenly said.

Simon startled. His reflection had suddenly changed into that of an old man. The man had a large moustache, and tiny, beady eyes. His hair was long and grey.

'John,' Gibbon said breathlessly.

The man in the mirror was about to say something, as if to correct the guy in front of him, but thought the better of it.

'Hadn't expected to hear from you,' Gibbon said, forcing a smile. How he hated 'John'. The man had suddenly showed up in his mirror, about four or five years ago. Introducing himself as Gawain. He'd nearly sent Gibbon into a heart-attack. If Simon hadn't been trained in the ways of wizards, he would have signed himself up to the first psychiatric institute he came across. Good for him that he was one himself.

'I'm from another realm,' Gawain had said, his tone bored. 'It has come to my attention, that there are more connections from my world to your world.'

There had not been a whole lot more to explain. Later on, when Gawain found out about the Harry Potter books, he was strangely intrigued. He had asked Gibbon to give him some, but when they had tried, it had somehow failed. For some reason, it was impossible for the old wizard to step into their world. All he could do was enter his mirror from time to time, to bug Simon about the books. To find ways to get them to their world. Especially the last two of the series. Simon had given up on him after a while. When Gawain requested last time if Simon could not read the sixth book to him, Simon had graciously asked him to fuck off and tried to break his mirror to pieces. But no matter how hard he had pounded, the Mirror had not been willing to break. When he tried to take it off, it didn't budge.

He'd given up on it after a while, and considering that Gawain never returned again, he was convinced that somehow he had scared the old bastard off.

'I want the sixth book,' Gawain said. 'Now.'

'Don't be silly,' Simon said. 'There is no way. We tried it a dozen times.'

'I have found a new way that may possibly work.'

Simon sighed, crossed his arm and leant back against his bathroom wall. 'And what if I don't, I ask you? What do I care?'

'You are negotiating with wizards from my realm,' Gawain said. He wasn't happy, not happy at all. 'You are negotiating with those who are known as Death Eaters.'

'Yes, I am,' Simon said, grinning widely. 'Death Eaters who are a hell of a lot smarter than you are. About two managed to find their way here as well. The others are working hard in finding means of transportation, and they are progressing a lot more than you have in the past years.'

'Those Death Eaters will use the books for the wrong reasons,' Gawain said, frowning. 'They will try to change the future, they will…'

'Why do you want the books if you do not want to do the exact same thing?' Simon interrupted.

Gawain sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, to gather his thoughts and fight back the urge to scream at the annoying man in front of him. 'They will destroy _my world_. They will destroy my home. I will not allow such a thing to happen.'

'Well then, there is one way to solve it, isn't it, Johnny?' Simon said, grinning widely. 'You make me an offer I can't resist, you find a way to transfer the money, and you'll get all the books you bloody want.'

'How much time do I have?' Gawain asked.

'Oh, somewhere around one month and three weeks, a little more, perhaps. When we have the books in our possession, the bidding is closed.'

'I'll see you then,' Gawain said, and he disappeared.

Fucking asshole, Simon thought. See you then. No, no matter how much that man would offer him, he knew where the books would go. He'd almost settled the deal. Parson was most excited about it as well, although he didn't even know half the deal! That would not only give him money, but power as well. And he could change _his_ world, for good.

* * *

Hermione giggled. Ron looked up from his breakfast, to his friend. 'What's so bloody funny?'

Hermione hid her head behind the book.

'Must be a good writer, then,' he said to Harry, who stared at the book with disgust. 'She's been laughing every five minutes.'

'It really is a very good book.' Hermione admitted, before she concentrated on _The Philosopher's Stone_ again.

'I don't like it,' Harry said calmly. 'This entire trip shows how dangerous these books are! I think we should destroy them.'

'Destroy them?' Ron protested. 'What the Hell for? I don't mind them at all. And who knows if there's any risk at all. I know Dumbledore says that they might be bought by Death Eaters, but the chances are just as high that they get sold to Muggles and all will be well. Now, personally, I don't mind that there are books here about m… er… us.'

They were interrupted by a sleepy Simone, who joined their table. 'Good morning everyone,' She said, yawning loudly. She lit a cigarette, pushing her chair back a little so the others would not be bothered by the smoke. Still Hermione managed to find it a nuisance and waved her hands, as if to drive the smoke back. 'How has life been treating you?'

'My father would have a field day here,' Ron said, looking around. 'I've not seen a witch or wizard yet.'

'Yes, this is the most unmagical world you could ever imagine,' the girl agreed.

'You'd think, though,' Hermione said, 'That if this is just another realm, that there should be something such as witches and wizards here as well. Although this is obviously different, shouldn't it have all the same ingredients as ours?'

Simone inhaled deeply, and stared at the group for a while, who were all watching her intently. 'I have not met any,' she said calmly. 'I'd like to believe that our world could be like yours, but it isn't, and it never will.'

Dumbledore seemed to have woken up as well, and sat down by their table. Hermione placed her theory. The Headmaster seemed to think on it for a while. 'We could assume this, yes,' Dumbledore nodded. 'But as of yet, I have never found any prove that could sustain this theory.'

'Indeed,' Simone heartily agreed. 'No witches and wizards here. Just Muggles in this realm.'

She watched Rita Skeeter walk in.

* * *

England was coming into view, Dumbledore loudly called on his relief of finally having his feet on solid land again.

'Sir,' Hermione said quietly, 'I don't trust her.'

Simone was standing a few feet away, arguing with her grandmother over her cell, a device everyone in the room had been completely entranced with when they first saw it. 'Can I take one with me for my father?' Ron had asked. Simone'd said that he could, but she wasn't sure if they'd work in their Realm, because of networks. When she had to explain networks, she'd said that it didn't matter, just that the phone would be dead, so the cell would not be of any use.

'You don't?' Dumbledore asked, still not taking his eyes away from the promise of land, a couple of miles away.

'Me neither,' Harry agreed. 'I often get the feeling she's… hiding something.'

'Yeah, how she sometimes changes the subject, when we ask her questions,' Ron nodded.

Dumbledore sighed. 'I have been wondering about many things myself. Among those, her grandmother. She is very protective of her granddaughter. Also, that portals are linked to persons. Why her? Why not someone else?'

Hermione, Ron and Harry waited eagerly for the conclusion.

'The truth is, there could be many reasons. It could be simple. That we are too suspicious, marked by events that have happened in our own lives, that we are simply incapable of trust. We could also be very right. We could guess, and guess and guess some more, but in the end, we will never know for sure, until she trusts _us_ enough to tell us. If it is any conciliation, I don't think her 'secret' will harm us in anyway.'

'But you know what it is, don't you,' Hermione pressed. 'You must!'

Dumbledore smiled, and stretched his arms. 'Almost ashore! I cannot wait. We will rest today and tomorrow we will start to make plans and try to locate Parson and his friends.'

Harry dumped his bag on the bed. He shared a room with Ron. Hermione was in the room next to them, with Rita Skeeter, much to her own pleasure. Dumbledore slept in an office downstairs and Simone was… well… he wasn't sure actually. When they had reached the coast, she'd said she knew some people nearby and that she had already contacted them, they were allowed to stay there as long as they liked.

'Close friends of mine,' she'd explained.

The owners of the house turned out to be two young people in their twenties. They werethe completeopposite from Simone. They seemed relaxed, calm and had a brilliant sense of humour. Unlike Simone, who seemed to be on edge 24/7 and other than the now and then How-Are-You-Doing and discussion about the Two Different Realms, kept her distance.

The three of them spoke in hushed voices for a while. Harry hadexpected them to scream and shout and be surprised about them being here, but like Simone had been the first time she had seen them, they weren't impressed at all. The three friends seemed to disagree about something, but finally they solved the issue and they were welcomed into the house.

One introduced himself as Rob, the other was a beautiful young woman with long brown hair called Lauren.

'I am honoured to meet you, professor,' Lauren'd said, smiling brightly.

After that they had showed them to their rooms, saying that they should rest for an hour, then dinner would be served and they could talk.

_TBC_


	6. Chapter 6 Magic's all around us

**Chapter six – Magic's all around us**

'You sound like your grandmother,' Rob said accusingly.

'I know I do,' Simone said exasperated. 'And I truly wish I didn't. I guess she got the better of me after all.' She felt like she was about to have an anxiety attack or something. If they found out… she'd just die of shame. For whatever strange reason. There was nothing to be ashamed about, it was just that she somehow _was_.

'We understand how you feel, we all go through it sooner or later,' Lauren said. 'But you can't expect us to hide who we are, because you are not ready yet. And perhaps it is time for you to be more open about it. You always complain most about it whenever the subject comes up. Weren't you campaigning for…'

Lauren suddenly fell quiet, the door to the kitchen was ajar, while she was very certain she had just locked it so they couldn't be bothered.

'What?' Simone asked nervously, turning around. When she saw what Lauren had just seen, she felt the colour leave her face. She jumped of her chair and raced to the door, just in time to see Rita Skeeter trying to hide behind the couch.

'What do you think you're doing!' Simone demanded. She yanked Rita Skeeter upwards, trying to regain control of her temper.

'I was thirsty,' Rita Skeeter said, as if she had not just been eavesdropping and trying to take cover behind a slouchy couch. She straightened her robes, tucked her wand away and smiled serenely. Or tried too, more like it. 'I could not help but overhear your conversation with your… friends.'

'You couldn't help it, huh?' Simone said, frowning. 'Don't think you can fool me, Miss Skeeter. I've read the books. I know all about you.'

'What luck,' Rita said, something changing in her tone, and Simone didn't like it at all. 'Because I know all about _you_ as well.'

Rob and Lauren were now standing behind their friend, and they swiftly exchanged glances. All for the better, if anyone asked them. Simone took a few moments to gather herself. OK. OK. Try to breathe. Try to breathe.

'Come now,' Rob said, pulling her close. 'It's alright. It's alright. Nothing bad has happened, nothing at all.'

Can't breathe! No air! She grabbed the side of the couch and closed her eyes. _Don't be stupid Simone. Don't be an idiot_. After a while she felt herself relax calmly and stared at Rita Skeeter with venom. She now very much regretted that Dumbledore had brought her along, even though she had been very excited about the prospect when he had told her he would.

'What is this whole fuss about?' Rita asked, raising her eyebrows. 'What is she so worried about? If you ask me, I thought that something _really_ serious was going on instead of this.'

'In our world, this _is_ very serious,' Simone growled. 'And I would appreciate it if you did not share this information with the professor or Harry, Ron and Hermione.'

'Why not?'

'Because,' she said, 'otherwise I have _more_ than enough things to tell about you that they'd be bloody interested in. Do we have an understanding?'

Rita didn't seem to find this an understanding at all, especially considering she did not know _what_ Simone knew about her and if this even equalled with the discovery she had made about her. Eventually she decided that there was no other choice. There were a number of things she'd done that she did not want the professor or those three annoying children to know about, and the risk of Simone knowing was too high.

She shook her hand. 'Fine.' She said. 'I still don't understand what this fuss is about.'

* * *

Parson was online. Simone turned around and nodded towards Dumbledore. Ron was sitting next to her, looking at the whole process with interest, especially when Parson started talking to her.

'Wow! This is absolutely _amazing_! My dad would die of a heart attack!'

Hermione was less impressed, she knew of the concept of 'chatting', she'd heard of it back home, though here it was in a far advanced state than it was back home. She still couldn't believe that here it was already the year of 2009! They were fourteen years ahead of her own time.

_-Hey Simone, haven't spoken to you in ages_

Simone hesitated before she replied: _Yes, I've been busy. Got a new job. How are you doing?_

-_I don't know… A lot of strange things have been happening_

'Strange things?' Ron blurted out. 'What kind of strange things?' Simone was ahead of him, she'd already replied.

-_Well… you remember I told you about stealing the books an' all._

_Yes_

-_Ever since then… Look, I know this is going to sound really stupid, but trust me on this one, ever since then I've felt like… I don't know how to explain!_

_Try_

-_The possible buyers. A lot of them wear wizard's robes, Simone, wizard's robes. First I thought they were just extremely geeky fans, but lately I've been getting the feeling that they wear those robes for a reason._

_I don't understand_

_-They seem to pop up and disappear out of nowhere, as if they're apparating. They have strange names, some of them I've seen using wands. Sometimes names appear on my possible list of buyers out of nowhere, like they are written by themselves. Once I was sitting down , updating the list, and a name wrote itself. It literally wrote itself! I didn't do _anything_. This is just not right_.

Simone looked around, told Dumbledore, Harry and Hermione everything Parson had written so far. Dumbledore frowned slightly at hearing this.

'It may just be witches and wizards from this realm,' Rita proposed. 'There is no need to assume that they are Death Eaters.'

'Portals are hard to create,' Dumbledore admitted. 'Plus, creating portals does not even guarantee that they will end up here, in this time.'

'But Simone already said that there are no wizards and witches here,' Hermione reminded them.

'Well, she won't know, will she?' Harry said, 'She's a Muggle. No Muggle, save a few, know about our existence. Why would this world be any different?'

'Yes, and I believe to have seen a couple,' Rita said calmly.

'Whichever the case, I think we can all agree that this is not good news and that we should not take any chances.'

Simone was typing away on the computer, asking more questions, but that was about all Parson said. Everything else was: You do believe me don't you? You don't think I'm mad, right? What would you do? Do you think what I'm doing is wrong?

To that last question she had simply answered yes, she did thing that what he was doing was wrong and she hoped for his sake that he'd change his mind.

After that he logged off.

'Very smooth,' Rita sneered. 'You obviously don't know how to interview anyone.'

'Better than transforming into a bug and trick stories out of people, to change them drastically later on,' Simone shot back, turning off the computer. 'Besides, we know all we need to know. Witches and wizards _are_ involved in this theft. Meaning that either I'm proved wrong and they do exist in my realm, _or_ there are more portals.'

'_Or_,' Hermione said, with raised eyebrows. 'You allow more people through your portal.'

There was a silence. Simone tried to understand the implication of this. Was Hermione _insane_! 'What are you trying to suggest here?'

'You most likely do it without even knowing,' Hermione said swiftly, when others served her with a look that clearly had what-the-fuck written all over it. (perhaps in a more civilized manner) 'But when we arrived you remained soundly asleep.'

'No, that's not possible,' Simone said. 'Portals are created when two people are willing. I'll need to know about it before anything can happen. That's why Dumbledore told me about your coming beforehand. You could not have come here otherwise. You would've been stuck between two worlds until I approved of your crossing.'

Rob and Lauren walked in, carrying trays filled with food and drinks. They were briefly filled in by Simone of her conversation with Parson. Everyone looked at this with surprise, why did Lauren and Rob have to know about all of this?

'Oh,' Lauren said, while grabbing a slice of cake for herself. 'Well, there are _definitely_ witches and wizards in this realm, but I don't think many of them will be capable of apparating or disapparating. However, them buying the books is a likely option. Especially by the elderly wizards and witches. They don't like them much.'

'They like their privacy even more than wizards and witches do in your realm,' Rob explained. 'So… anyone fancy anything to eat?'

They all sat down around the kitchen table, and for a while everyone was silent and preoccupied with filling their stomachs. Hermione was the first to break the silence: 'How come the two of you know all of this?'

'We know a lot of things,' Lauren said with a smile. 'Though they like their privacy, they don't have a law that states that secrecy should be kept. It's not uncommon for any Muggle in this realm to come across a wizard or witch and eventually learn about their identity. They won't say anything anyhow, no one will believe them.'

'That's not much different, then,' Ron stated.

'What do we do now?' Simone asked.

'We will find out who these wizards are, and in order to do so, you must get your hands on that list, Simone,' Dumbledore said. 'In the meanwhile, Ron, Hermione, Harry and I will try to locate some of those portals and who they are linked to. I am not sure if I will be able to find them, but it is worth a shot. I will send word back home to find out if anyone is missing and to some others who might know more about this.'

'Professor Snape,' Simone enquired.

Professor Dumbledore smiled, 'Perhaps.'

* * *

TBC and leave a review if you're willing ;)


	7. Chapter 7 One big family

**Chapter seven - One big ... family**

'I'm always disappointed, by the dullness of this world,' Simone said. Sighing, she stared out the window as the rain came trickling down.

Lauren looked out the window and grinned. 'Ever the depressed, are we?'

'Wouldn't want to have it any other way,' she replied smoothly, returning her eyes on the dishes. 'I think I know what's going on.' She said after a long silence. Lauren raised her eyebrows, 'you mean with Parson?'

'There was one name between the "accomplices" that caught my attention,' she said.

'Oh dear,' Lauren didn't like the sound of this at all.

'Indeed,' Simone said grimly. 'You'd think he'd change his alias after last time.'

'Why didn't you tell this to professor Dumbledore?' Lauren asked, but she already knew the answer. Simone shrugged, 'I don't know… I want to be sure first. I don't want to go around accusing people when this time he might be innocent…. As innocent as it goes, though.'

'What now?'

'I'm thinking about paying my dear cousin a surprise visit,' Simone said. 'Besides, going to him will bring me to Parson and Parson will get me to the list. It's a win-win situation.'

Ignoring the feeling of dread that seemed to boil up in her stomach, she said softly (quickly checking if no one was listening at the door) 'Cover for me while I'm gone?'

'Isn't it better to wait for Dumbledore's return? He'll need you to open the portal for him,' Lauren reminded her. Professor Dumbledore had left for his realm last night, to check up on a few facts and to see how everything was faring there.

'Right,' she sighed. She'd preferred to leave straight away, who knew how much time it would take Dumbledore to return. After all, mere seconds in their world, equalled a day in her world.

* * *

That night everyone was sitting in the living room. Lauren and Rob had left on 'urgent business', business that had nearly sent Simone after them if they hadn't reminded her (once more) that she had to wait for Dumbledore to return here.

Ron was watching the first Harry Potter movie, every now and then commentating on things that were horribly wrong.

'That school doesn't look like Hogwarts at _all_. And look at the kid they hired to act you, Harry! Isn't your aunt _blond_.'

'It's just a _movie_, Ron,' Simone said, looking up from a book, trying to hide a smile that sometimes tugged at the corners of her mouth. 'The book describes all of you far more accurately.'

When Snape first came into view, the three were looking more intently. 'He's much better looking than Snape,' Harry said after a while.

'Malfoy's hair is the worst,' Hermione said. 'What did they do, bleach it? He doesn't resemble the real Malfoy at all.'

'Of course _not,' _Simone said exasperated. 'No one here _really_ knows what you look like, do they!'

She was pointedly ignored. When they neared the end of the movie, Simone shifted uncomfortably. She wasn't sure if Harry would appreciate the last scenes much, in which he faced lord Voldemort.

Thankfully, he didn't seem to be bothered too much. He only grinned, lopsided, as he said, 'I never turned Quirrel into stone.'

'There's a second, third and fourth movie if you want to see it.' Simone said, returning to her book again.

'I want to see the third movie,' Harry spoke up after a while. 'The Prisoner of Azkaban, right?' He held it up, there was a strange look on his face and the atmosphere changed drastically.

'Uh… yeah,' Simone said.

When the movie was playing, there was a dense and nervous atmosphere in the air, which was lifted considerably when the episode of Aunt Marge began. They all laughed as the fat woman slowly blew up like a balloon and uncle Vernon tried to hold her down.

It became more serious again when the dog first came into view.

'Maybe we should turn it off,' Hermione said quietly, looking at Harry nervously. No one responded and Simone didn't dare to shut the movie off, while Harry was so intend to watch it.

'Are bad things going to happen this year?' Harry asked, still looking at the TV screen.

'Bad things,' Simone repeated, avoiding the question.

'Yeah,' he gave her his full attention. Unwillingly, her eyes were drawn to the scar. 'As long as Voldemort is around, bad things are bound to happen,' she mumbled. She couldn't help but feel guilty, as she hastily turned her eyes away, to the book she was reading.

'Is anyone else going to die?' Harry continued his questioning.

'I can't tell you Harry,' she said firmly.

'Why not?' Ron said hotly.

'Because,' she said, trying to sound as patient and friendly as possible, 'I would be meddling with things I shouldn't meddle with…'

'Because we are just fictional characters from a book you like to read,' Hermione filled in for her.

'Don't make me a bad guy here,' Simone said, slamming her book shut. 'I'm just afraid that if I change anything, even the _slightest_ thing…'

'But you haven't read the seventh book yet, have you,' Harry pressed. 'You don't _know_ if the ending will be good or not.'

'Harry Potter is a children's book,' Simone countered. 'I have yet to read a children's book in which the hero fails at his cause.'

'There's a first time for everything innit?' Ron said.

'Look,' Simone said impatiently now. 'As I said, bad things are bound to happen. If I could change _anything_ I would. If I could make it easier for you, Harry, if…' she stopped, as if she hadn't been worried about this ever since she first met Dumbledore and accepted that he truly was alive? As if she hadn't cried for nights in a row when it turned out he was dead! Why were they suddenly so keen on turning the tables on her?

If there was one thing she had learned…

'But most of all that will happen had already been decided by the time I met Dumbledore….'

'You could have stopped Sirius from dying,' Harry countered.

There was a long silence and Simone pursed her lips. 'Perhaps. Perhaps not.'

'You _knew_ what was happening in my fifth year long before I did!' Harry said hotly.

'Will you STOP trying to blame everyone for his death!' Simone screamed. 'If I could've walked up to Fudge and said, hey by the way, I've got a book here that says he's not killed Wormtail, I would have done that _ages_ ago. But the books are dangerous. Ask Dumbledore. Ask anyone. The story was told by one of you, it must've been. Which must mean that in the end everything will turn out to be OK. That one of you meant this story to be inspiring and…'

'Or that everything turned out for the worse and we hoped someone would pick it up and be smart enough to change it,' Hermione said softly.

'I can't change what is supposed to happen,' Simone snapped. 'I've thought for ages about this. I've discussed this with professor Dumbledore. We both agreed that I am not in a position to…'

'But you've helped Dumbledore at times, haven't you?' Ron asked, 'he told us that you've sometimes helped him with some riddles and…'

'Things he was bound to find out in time,' Simone interrupted him. 'Sometimes I even did it without realising it. I just thought something I wasn't supposed to think and he, being the Legillimens that he is, caught it. But those are rare occasions…'

'You could have saved Sirius,' Harry said, his eyes seemed rather shiny. 'I've blamed many for his death… but you knew, you knew all along. You could have stepped up and saved him.'

'I'm beginning to think that Dumbledore made a mistake,' Simone said in a low voice, 'for bringing you here. You just don't understand. Do whatever you want to do. I'm going to bed.'

She walked away before anyone else was able to reply. She'd never felt so guilty in her life. It'd been easy to ignore the fact that people actually died in the story when she'd never met anyone that was affected by it.

It'd been easy to not tell anything when no one was really depending on it.

But she couldn't tell.

She'd sworn to Dumbledore that she never, ever would until the story was finished. It was the best way. It was a far to great risk to change events. After all, when he came, Harry had already been marked by Voldemort. He'd already started his first year and been with the Dursleys. Sirius was already in Azkaban.

The story had begun before she had time to stop it.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at the television for the longest time, none of them really knew what to say. Eventually it was Ron who broke the silence. 'Sirius does look ugly in this movie, doesn't he?'

'A bit fat, yeah,' Harry muttered.

'Well, if they're wrong on one thing it's _definitely_ professor Lupin. Just look at him! Does he look like Remus to you?'

'Far too ugly as well.' Ron nodded. 'The Hermione is pretty cute though.'

'What are you trying to say?' Hermione's voice sounded extremely dangerous, and Harry cringed inwardly. Ron hadn't noticed. 'Well, she doesn't look like you at all…'

'Are you saying that I'm ugly?'

Ron's eyes widened at that comment and he began to splutter.

'So you really _do_ think that I'm ugly!' Her voice was high-pitched.

'I didn't say that!'

'You said she was cute and than that she didn't look like me at all, what am I supposed to think!' Hermione said.

'He probably meant that she _was_ cute as in, far too childishly cute, didn't you Ron?' Harry tried, but even he found it was a lame excuse. 'None of us think you're ugly.'

'No, we really don't,' Ron said, sounding slightly relieved. 'I said _she_ was cute. And she doesn't look like you at all because you are, well, you are _beautiful_.' He turned pink after he had finished that sentence for some reason.

Not that Harry couldn't guess why. The atmosphere changed drastically and Harry didn't like this turn at all. He preferred the shouting match at Simone. Anything other than this. Another silence fell in the room, long until after the movie had finished playing. Eventually Hermione said that she was tired and going to bed.

Ron and Harry looked at each other.

'Want to see another movie, mate?' Ron said.

'I don't really know how that thing works,' Harry said, staring at the DVD-player. 'We got a VCR but this works completely different…'

'Yeah…' Ron said, staring at it at well, 'I don't want to break anything that isn't mine.'

'Let's go to bed too,' Harry said. 'Dumbledore said he'd be back by noon tomorrow. We'll probably have to leave afterwards.'

* * *

Dumbledore held true to his promise. The next day at noon he had returned. 'Where are Rob and Lauren?' was his first question.

'Urgent business,' Simone replied shortly. 'They're probably not back for a couple of days… I was told to wait here for them, but they asked me to follow them asap.' She was lying and very aware that Dumbledore knew this. She looked at him, he seemed on the brink to say something in return but thought the better of it.

She turned to Rita, who looked about the same. She'd been there when they'd held the conversation with Lauren and Rob. One look, though, was enough to shut her up. Rita just raised her eyebrows slightly but then turned around to take some more notes of the current situation in the present time.

'Harry, Ron, Hermione,' professor Dumbledore said. 'Let us concentrate on finding the portals. I have brought a book with me which may tell us more about it all.'

Simone had not spoken to the trio since she went to bed last night and there was still some tension hanging in the air, but she purposefully ignored it. 'I better get going,' she said. 'My bags are packed, I'll be back tomorrow. It won't be long…'

She walked up to her room. She had thought about asking them to warn Lauren and Rob if she was not back by tomorrow, but she was afraid to give to much of her lie away and she did not want that either. Besides, Dumbledore was Dumbledore. If she was not back by tomorrow as promised, he must guess that something had gone amiss.

But what could go wrong? After all, she was only going away for a visit wasn't she. She'd be back by tonight if she could keep it short. She hoped she'd be back by than, because the feeling of dread that had been building inside of her since yesterday had been growing. Her hands were shaking as she packed her bags and walked down. She said goodbye one last time and set off. There was a busstation nearby.

'I'll be back by tomorrow,' she promised herself firmly. And everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Simone knocked on the door.

For a while there was no answer, she was about to force entry when the door suddenly opened and nearly hit her in the face. 'Watch it will you!' she said angrily.

'Simone,' the one standing in the doorway said confused. 'What are _you_ doing here?'

There was an immediate look of distrust in the man's face as Simone brushed right past him and went into the living room. She found it to be entirely empty. Thank God. She'd been afraid that Parson might be here and that would've left her to explaining a lot. She didn't want any of that.

'I'd expected you'd be glad to see me,' she said switching to Dutch. 'What's wrong with visiting a cousin?'

'Your visits are rarely just a visit,' the man responded. He motioned for her to sit on a chair. 'To what do I owe the pleasure this time?'

'Several things,' she said shortly, sitting down. 'And I think you know _very well_ why I am here.'

He sighed heavily, slumping down in a chair himself, 'you're not serious are you? What? Are you stalking me or something?'

She laughed coldly. 'There is no need for that with you, you may be the sloppiest burglar I have yet to meet. It's almost like you want me to find out!'

'Let's not exaggerate,' he said, grinning widely. 'How about a cup of tea? Or no, you're more of a Pepsi person aren't you?'

'Yeah,' she said. She lit a cigarette, 'you don't mind do you?'

'Would it matter,' he replied.

She smiled, 'no.'

'Well, you have your answer right there,' he said, he walked over to the kitchen and returned with two glasses of coke. 'Now, what have I done wrong and what exactly are you planning to do about it?'

'You're planning to steal the Harry Potter books,' she answered. 'And I'm making sure you won't.'

There was a long silence which was filled with a staring duel. None of them one. They grew tired of it, as they always did.

They had been in this situation so many times they didn't even feel the need to pretend to be macho towards one another. They knew what they both could do.

Simone herself was getting more than tired of this. This would be the last time that her cousin crossed the line. She was done with this. She was sick of having to clean up after the mess he created. This time he was in way over his head. On the other hand, when was he _not_ in over his head?

'Look, Moses,' she said, in order to break the silence. 'When are you just going to grow up?'

'Grow up?' he said, 'Growing up is so dreadfully dull. When are you going to act your age, let's talk about _that_. You're always so uptight! I swear, there really is nothing wrong going on. Nothing that our favourite grandmother could worry about… It's just a bit of a game, really.'

'It's _not_ just a game and you know that as well as I do,' she barked.

'Are you expecting me to cry and beg for mercy now,' he shot up, his friendly manner suddenly forgotten. 'I thought you'd understand about this one! But, I can see I was mistaken.'

'Yes, you were,' she said roughly. 'And I was mistaken to help you last time. This time it's different, Mose. This time we're going to do it my way and my way alone. Am I making myself clear?'

Another staring duel began. This time it was more vigilant than the last. The man drank his drink in one gulp, as if it was whiskey instead of Pepsi. Simone snorted at this stupid gesture, which only seemed to make him angrier.

'No,' he said at length. 'I'm afraid you're not.'

* * *

**A/N**: Next chapter, who is Moses and what is Simone exactly up to? Things are going to pick up a swifter pace from here. I'm thinking this one's going to be a short fic. 


End file.
